


And Suddenly

by hopelessoptimist



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessoptimist/pseuds/hopelessoptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruna visits Abe unexpectedly and Abe is somewhat less than pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Suddenly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KKKraze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKraze/gifts).



> Hello 867384! I apologise that I couldn't include everything you asked for in your prompt, this fic grew a mind of it's own. For that same reason, it's kind of made of fail. I hope you enjoy regardless!

It was just his luck that the day Haruna decided to show up unannounced at his house was the day Abe couldn’t run away.

Not that facing Haruna automatically made him want to run away. Oh no. It was just that dealing with Haruna required a lot of energy which would be put to far better use recovering from his injury. It’s not even like he would say anything important. He’d probably harass Abe over Nishiura’s loss to Bijou and use it as evidence to (wrongly) state that he’d been right all along and his way was better and he should have listened to his older, wiser, better looking senpai. And then Abe would be obligated to point out just how incorrect he was and list all the reasons why, but Haruna wouldn’t accept his sound logic because he was a dick like that and the resulting argument would waste even more precious energy.

 _*Riiiiiing*_

If he could just say something along the lines of ‘I was just on my way out to the convenience store’ or ‘I’m going to a friend’s to study’ or come up with some other convenient excuse to avoid having to converse with his former pitcher (said excuse didn’t necessarily have to be true) But the believability of every possible reason he could think of at that point in time was pretty much obliterated by a strapped up knee and a pair of crutches.

 _*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing*_

Hell, he didn’t even have another member of the household handy to serve as a distraction. Between his father working late and his mother visiting relatives and Shun’s evening practice, he’d been left utterly alone. Usually that would be a blessing, but…

 _*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*_

Dammit. Judging from the increasing frequency and length of the doorbell, it looked like Haruna wasn’t going anywhere unless Abe opened the door. The longer he left it, the longer he’d have to endure the bitching and the more energy he’d consequently waste. With a resigned sigh, Abe shuffled his weight to free up his right harm, reached out for the lock, steeled himself, and opened the door.

“Finally, Takaya! Where you planning on letting me freeze to death out here?” Haruna said as soon as he could see which member of the Abe family was receiving him.

“How the hell are you supposed to freeze in the middle of summer?” but Haruna just breezed past him, casually removing his shoes and stepping into Abe’s home. “Who the hell said you could come in?”

“As if I’d make you stand around talking on an injured leg. I’m not heartless you know!”

Abe could easily point out five times he had proved contrary without even having to reach back too far into his memory, but before he could Haruna spotted the guest room and stepped towards it with purposeful strides. “Were you in here the whole time, Takaya? Geez, how slow can you get! It’s only like three steps from the door!”

“I was hoping that whoever was at the door would realise it’s not that important and leave!” Abe growled through clenched teeth.

Haruna whipped round, staring at Abe with an incredulous expression. “Huh? Of course it’s important!”

“In what way?”

“Because I came all the way here to see you, duh!”

There was really nothing Abe could say in the face of such self-worshipping narcissism, but Haruna seemed to take his silence as acceptance. He nodded in approval, grinning before grabbing a pillow and proceeding to make himself comfortable.

Abe sighed and returned to the seat he’d been occupying before he had been interrupted by an idiot insistently ringing he doorbell. He lowered himself slightly awkwardly, keeping as much weight as possible on his good leg, more falling back than sitting back, and placed his crutches within easy reach. “So what are you really here for, Haruna?” No point in delaying the inevitable.

“Huh?”

“You didn’t come here for no reason,” Abe clenched his fists a little, pointedly not looking in Haruna’s direction, “So why?”

Then suddenly Haruna moved, walking round to Abe’s other side and crouching, leaning in so his face was only a couple of inches from Abe’s. As close as he was, Abe had no choice but to look at him. Haruna was smiling, but his eyes betrayed his slight irritation. “Don’t be like that Takaya! If I didn’t come talk to you, you wouldn’t come talk to me!”

Well, he couldn’t argue that. But he didn’t want Haruna to think he was avoiding him in case he asked why. Abe wasn’t sure he had the words to explain that and in any case that wasn’t really what he was trying to do. Unable to think of anything else to respond with, he blurted out “Because I don’t have a reason to talk to you!” and winced. It sounded like a pathetically weak statement to him.

Haruna just laughed, short and sharp, and poked him in the middle of the forehead. “Idiot! You don’t need to have a reason.”

Which just served to throw Abe even more off kilter. Suddenly he was reminded of back in Seniors, when even whilst they were paired as a battery Haruna had felt so distant that casual touches and statements eluding to friendship had made Abe feel inexplicably happy. He ruthlessly clamped down on his own nostalgia, reminding himself that to Haruna, the Seniors team was nothing but a practice tool, a stepping stone to the pros. He chastised to past self for his naivety and hastily tried to regain enough of his wandering thoughts to formulate an appropriate response. “So you didn’t come here for a particular reason?” Perfect. It got him back on topic and on to the original plan of let’s get this over with so Haruna can leave as quickly as possible. Even if it came out sounding a bit more suspicious than intended.

Haruna leaned away, falling back into a cross legged position and giving Abe a bit more of his personal space. Abe let out a breath he didn’t even realise he’d been holding. “I heard about Nishiura’s game against Bijou on the local news.”

Ah, so he’d been right about Haruna showing off about their loss and Musashino’s win, he thought with bitterness. “We’ll do better in the next tournament.”

“So you’re playing in the Newcomers tournament?” Abe couldn’t help but gape a little at that. Where had that question come from?

Apparently sensing his confusion, Haruna explained “You had to leave the game because of that injury, right? But it’ll be better in time for Newcomers?” he spoke slowly, as though he was talking to someone exceptionally stupid.

He was about to respond that yes, he would recover but no, he would be waiting until fall to play when suddenly it struck Abe that Haruna knew he’d been injured in the game. So maybe… that’s what he meant when he said he’d seen it on the news? And he’d come by because of that? Which meant… he was checking up on him? Abe clamped down harshly on that train of thought before he could start wondering why. Instead he pulled out his biggest, smuggest grin and asked, “Afraid of the competition?”

For a second Haruna seemed stunned, but he quickly recovered and suddenly Abe was under assault by a vicious, double handed noogie. “Cocky little brat! Is that any way to talk to you senpai?” he growled with surprisingly little anger.

Being touched for the second time that night made Abe’s belly warm up with the same odd nostalgia, and he was too shocked to counter immediately. Haruna took full advantage and became more aggressive in his attack, pushing Abe sideways off his seat and climbing on top of him, effectively pinning him to the floor.

Abe squirmed and tried to bat Haruna’s hands away, but Haruna simply grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the floor with embarrassing ease. “Get off me!” Abe struggled, but Haruna was taller and heavier and his attempts at escape were obviously futile, so he stopped trying out of fear that he could do further damage to his knee.

Haruna laughed, and Abe could feel it through his wrists and stomach where Haruna had him held down. “This is punishment! For being such a cheeky brat. Whatever happened to my cute, obedient little kouhai?”

Abe could feel his face heating up, and he silently cursed his blush reflex. “I’m not cute!”

“Not anymore! But I remember when you used to look at me with that adorable determined face all covered in bruises. And look at you now, Takaya!” He seemed to reconsider, “Though you are pretty cute right now! All blushing and defenceless.”

“I’m not blushing!” Abe protested, growing more scarlet because of course his body just had to betray him and prove him wrong. “And I’m not cu-“ but he was cut off by Haruna suddenly rubbing his face in Abe’s hair, apparently unwilling to release his hands and making do.

“You are! You totally are!”

Abe wasn’t sure if he meant ‘not blushing’ or ‘not cute’ but he supposed it didn’t matter. Because now Haruna was lying completely on top of him and shaking with laughter and Abe could feel him and he smelt faintly of citrus and sweat but not in a bad way. And why was he noticing this and why was the contact making him feel warm and tingly all over and this was not acceptable, dammit! “Okay okay, that’s enough. Now get off!”

“Hmm, nah, don’t feel like it!” But Haruna paused in his assault, pulling back and sliding down slightly so he was face to face with Abe. Which consequently made them chest to chest and hip to hip as well, but Abe was trying to avoid thinking about that which was made harder when Haruna was suddenly kissing him.

Abe’s brain whirred to a halt. He opened his mouth to protest but this proved to be a tactical error as Haruna took this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, not quite using his tongue but most certainly not _not_ using it.

The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds, though. And when Haruna pulled back his eyes were filled with mirth and a hint of something else. “See? Definitely cute!”

As an argument, that was simply ridiculous, but Abe had more important things to worry about, like the fact that _Haruna had just kissed him._ “What the hell was that?”

“A kiss. Obviously.”

“But why did you..”

“Because you were being cute.” Haruna was rolling his eyes, exasperated at having to repeat himself.

“But that…” Abe trailed off into silence, unsure of what exactly his protest was going to be.

Haruna, damn him, just kept looking at him. Then slowly, he released Abe’s wrist. For a brief moment, Abe thought he was finally letting him go, but then one hand found its way into Abe’s hair and Haruna was leaning in again. He pressed his lips to the corner of Abe’s mouth, then his cheek, then swiped his tongue along the spot just below his ear and damn that for feeling so good because he shivered and he could feel Haruna grinning against his skin.

“Haruna!” and that was meant to be a warning, but his voiced hitched as Haruna did the tongue thing again and it came out more like a moan. It occurred to him that now his arms were free, he could push him off, but somehow his hands never made it that far and just ended up loosely gripping Haruna’s upper arms instead.

Of course the bastard would take that as permission to continue, because his lips once again sought Abe’s and they were kissing, with more heat and urgency than the first. Suddenly, for reasons unknown, Abe realised he was actually kissing Haruna back, his mouth opening as Haruna ran his tongue over his closed lips. He pressed in immediately, and Abe could only blindly follow his lead as their tongues tangled together.

When Haruna pulled away, Abe briefly thought it was over, but then Haruna grinded his hips against Abe’s and Abe realised they were both hard. He gasped as shocks of pleasure weaved up his spine at the contact, but when he repeated “Haruna!” this time it sounded like the warning it was meant to be.

Not that Haruna was paying any attention to that. “I really want to touch you, Takaya,” he breathed against Abe’s ear, “And I want you to touch me back.”

For some reason, Abe couldn’t immediately say ‘No’. Although that’s the only thing he could say, right? Because this was Haruna and he’d been all but pushed down and molested in his own home and this should never have started in the first place. But Abe’s body felt hot, Haruna’s thigh was still pressed against his crotch with delicious pressure and he could feel his warm breath in rapid puffs on his ear. Then desire must have won out, and without Abe consciously deciding, he felt himself nod. “Okay.”

Haruna wasted no time after Abe’s response. He pulled Abe’s sweatpants and underwear down to his mid thighs in one motion,before pulling down his own. It was so quick he didn't get a chance to tell Haruna to be mindful of his injured knee, but that was okay because he was anyway. Abe closed his eyes and couldn’t help but groan as warm fingers wrapped around his cock and he was once again captured in a deep kiss. Then the hand started to move, slowly, and _god,_ this was so much better than when he did it himself. Haruna quickly broke this kiss and mumbled against his lips, “Takaya, you have to…” Abe tensed, and Haruna must have felt it because he pulled back a fraction. “What?”

“I…” and finding words was hard because although the hand stopped moving, it was still _there_ and the semi-tight grip was thoroughly distracting. “I just… I’ve never…”

Haruna seemed to understand what he was getting at, because with his free hand, he guided Abe’s to his own cock and said, “Just do it like you do to yourself.”

That was easier said than done, because Haruna’s hand tightened again and was sliding urgently up and down his cock which was highly distracting. But Haruna nudged his hips insistently and Abe somehow managed to coordinate his hand enough to return the favour. Haruna moaned appreciatively, whispering Abe's given name over and over between kisses to his neck, throat and shoulder.

It was Abe that came first, groaning as his release splattered up his t-shirt. His grip slackened in surprise at the intensity of his orgasm, and Haruna, close and impatient for it, closed his own hand over Abe’s and continued himself until he followed.

When he was done, Haruna rolled off Abe so they lay side by side, each basking in their own afterglow. Abe thought he should probably clean up, since someone was bound to be home soon and there was no way in hell he wanted to get caught like this but his limbs felt heavy and his head was fuzzy and even his knee was only a dull throb.

But still. Family. Home. Soon. He dragged himself up, noting with a faint disgust that his t-shirt was soaked with not only his, but apparently Haruna’s come as well. Which the bastard probably did on purpose, Abe thought, when he saw Haruna’s own clothing was not similarly sullied. He stripped off his t-shirt, since that was clearly unsalvageable, and wiped of and remaining residue on his hands from it before fixing his pants. Once that was sorted, he nudged the form beside him which had seemingly fallen into a post orgasmic doze. “Oi.” Which Haruna only moaned lazily at, so he prodded with a bit more forceful urgency, “Oi!”

Haruna stretched out, slow and cat like, “Figures you’re not the cuddling type, Takaya.”

Abe’s eye twitched, but he ignored the comment. “Hurry up and get your clothes back on before someone gets back.”

“Okay, okay. Way to ruin the mood.” But he obediently fixed his clothing regardless, albeit lethargically.

When he was done, Abe dropped his soiled t-shirt on his lap and said, “Put that in the hamper in my room, and grab me a clean shirt whilst you’re at it.”

Haruna sighed, but stood, saying over his shoulder as he left the room “You’d think you’d be less bitchy after I’d gotten you off.”

When he was gone, Abe let out a deep, ragged breath, but otherwise refused to let himself freak out, mostly because he didn’t want Haruna to catch him freaking out. Although he felt entirely justified in doing so, it would still hurt his pride after Haruna had breezed into his house and jerked him off without explanation as though he did it all time (though Abe hoped he didn’t, because although Haruna was deranged and insane, that was bad even by his standards). The best option, he felt, was to just put it down to heat of the moment and teenage hormones and try to forget the incident had ever happened.

Despite that resolved, Abe was still irritated to note that Haruna didn’t seem to be feeling even the slightest bit awkward about exchanging hand jobs with his ex-catcher. Which was incredibly unfair, considering he was the one who started it. Instead he simply dropped a fresh t-shirt on Abe’s head, grinning at him as he put it on. “This was fun, Takaya! We should do it again sometime!”

Abe started at that, but bit back the ‘Like hell!’ he was so very tempted to yell in Haruna’s face. At that moment he just wanted him gone so he could begin burying the memory as deep as possible. He wasn’t sure whether Haruna sensed that or not (probably not, otherwise he likely would have stayed even longer just to be irritating) but either way, with a simple ruffle of his hair and a “Call me!” he was gone again.

And suddenly, Abe was left with nothing but an echoing silence and the faint ghost memory of fingers on his scalp.


End file.
